


someone save preston please

by masterdoriangracey



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, also hes trans bc im trans and also why not, max isnt a dick, preston is a real estate agent and hes tired, save him, sorry if the characters are ooc this is my first time writing them, thats it, theres implied past abuse??, theyre adults, this whole thing is just experimental, uh, uh i mean its kinda shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterdoriangracey/pseuds/masterdoriangracey
Summary: preston is a super burnt out real estate agent and he has to deal with max's family idk i was watching house hunters and this happened its like 3 am fuck off





	someone save preston please

** I was watching House Hunters and I could imagine Preston being a burnt out Real Estate Agent **

Preston could swear his brain was going to burst if these two didn’t stop arguing. He was really regretting his choice to be a real estate agent. He was working with a middle-aged couple and their adult son, and the couple was starting to get on his last nerves. They argued with each other over the dumbest things, like how close together the sinks are and the size of their “home office.” At least their son was cute.

Now they were arguing over the color of the walls. They knew about repainting, right? He felt like hitting them over the head with his clipboard at this point. His hands were shaking and his eye was twitching with annoyance.

“Hey mom, dad, I think you’re stressing out our agent.”

Preston thanked every higher power for this kid. The couple turned and scrutinized him for a second, like they had just noticed he was there. The father’s eyes lingered a little too long on the pins attached to his shirt, the gay and trans flags, and he struggled to fight off flashbacks of his own father.

“What’s the rainbow for?” He asked.

“P-Pride, sir.” He was sweating now. Why did he have to be so damn pathetic?

“What kind of pride?”

“Um, gay pride, sir. I’m gay.” He could barely keep his voice from trembling. This man was not his father, and there was no way he would get away with what his father did, but the fear still lingered.

“I see…and the other one?”

Preston’s mind pulled a blank. There was no way in hell he’d live it down if he told them, and their son was making frantic “no” gestures behind his parents’ backs.

“I-I’d rather not say.” He stammered avoiding eye contact.

“Now why not?” The man took a step forward and Preston took a step back. Every part of his body was screaming at him to run, to get away from this situation, but he couldn’t. He felt frozen in place with fear.

“Dad, you’re freaking him out. Step off.” The kid said.

The man grumbled, but listened to his son and stepped back towards his wife. Preston let himself relax just a bit.

“Now that we’ve seen all three houses, we’ve decided that we like this one the best.”

Preston perked up a bit. He had almost forgot that he was supposed to be doing his job, but he felt like he could cry with relief. This was by far the most stressed he’d ever been in his life. Even more than when he’d been writing his finals back in college.

As the parents were signing the paperwork, he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He jumped before turning around. It was the son. Wasn’t his name Max or something? “Thanks for saving my skin back there.”

Max shrugged. “If I had just let you have a mental breakdown in front of the most judgmental people in the world, what kind of person would I be?”

“The kind I deal with on a daily basis.” Preston deadpanned, fighting back a smile.

“Touche.”

The two of them laughed for a moment, until the boy pulled a sticky note out of his pocket and scribbled something on it before handing it to Preston and running to catch up to his retreating parents.

“407-639-9987

Nice pin btw. Do you know if I could get it in the bi pride colors?

-Max”

Preston smiled while adding the number to his contacts. Boy, did he have quite the story to tell his co-workers when he got back.

Pres: they’re on amazon, and yes, they’re in the bi colors too -preston

Max: lmao thx

** END **

**Author's Note:**

> i know its bad shshhhhshhshhshsh


End file.
